


Pregnant Reader x Rick

by JadeElite



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: Archiving my fics from tumblr.Original post:https://no-rick-shaming-here.tumblr.com/post/138439791321/youre-too-drunk-and-i-like-itRick x Reader fanfic from back in the day woohoo





	1. You're too drunk and I like it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want any judgement for content, I'm weird, I know this, just read at your own risk.

You’re tiredly tapping away at your computer, the moonlight comes through the window, you prefer working by only it and your desk light. Suddenly your phone is lighting up, ringing with the recording of ‘Shwifty’ that the man on the other end of the phone gave you one day. With a sigh, knowing there could only be one reason he’d be calling at this time of night, you pick up the phone, knowing that ignoring it would do nothing good.

“Not tonight Rick…” You mumble into the phone instead of your usual saucy style of greeting. “I’ve got a lot of work to do, my back hurts and I’m just not in the mood.”

“Co..co..come on babe I uuurp, I wanna..wanna..wanna talk to you about something.” He’s drunker than usual, you can tell by how long it took him to get that sentence out, about a full minute, but what really is normal drunkenness levels for this man?

“Go to sleep Rick, if you want to talk it can wait until tomorrow.” You rub your temple, and try to keep working while you hold the phone between your ear and shoulder. “And…and no portaling in here, cat’s going to jump through it and I’ll have to spend a day hunting for him in another dimension again and I just really don’t want to do that.”

“It it’ll only take a minute I sweuurp swear.” His voice suddenly gets far away and you hear a crunch and the call disconnects. You assume he dropped the phone, and decide you’re just going to not let him in if he shows up at your door, and if he tries to portal in you might just kick him back through the swirling green vortex. Or course you think this, but you also know that it’s not true, you can’t turn the guy away.

You return your focus to the computer, determined to get as much work done as you can before the old fart gets here, but he sure is taking his sweet time. Just when you start to think that maybe he passed out before he made it here, you hear a raucous knocking on your window. Glancing over, assuming it’s a bird who just doesn’t get that he’s seeing his reflection, a sense of panic overtakes you as you see Rick pounding on the glass. You’re out of your chair and at the window as fast as possible, your heart racing as you pull it open.

“RICK, you’re going to break your fucking neck what are you thinking?!?” You grab him by the arm and pull him in, it’s a three story drop. It’s freezing out so once he’s in you turn and slam it shut again.

“Ch.chill.” He stumbles around the room for a minute. “Gr.grappling shoes, they’re my…they’re my favorive uuurp invention I think.” He points to his shoes, then bends over and fumbles to take them off. “You said, urp no portaling.”

“I…can’t argue with that…not because you’re right, I just… I just don’t want to bother…” You walk back to your desk, the room is cramped and you have to push past him to get back to the chair. You see him start to lose his balance and grab his shoulder to stop him from falling on his face. “I have a lot of work to do so, talk about what you wanted to talk about while I take care of it…” Before you can sit back in the chair you feel his thin arms wrap around you from behind.

“I…I forgot what I was urrrp wanted to talk about.” He pulls you close, his body presses against you. You groan, he bends his body slightly to rest his face on your shoulder, trying to nuzzle the fabric of your sweatshirt away from your neck.

“How drunk are you?” You’re trying to pull his hands away from you, but they aren’t going anywhere. In fact he’s surprisingly not doing anything with them, they’re just resting, one crossed your stomach and resting on your hip, the other on the shoulder not occupied by his face.

“Not urp not not drunk enough.” Rick mumbles between kisses to the soft skin where neck and shoulder meet. The kisses are sloppy, but they feel nice.

“Rick I have to work, and you need to sleep.” You lift a hand and rest it on his head, gently playing with his light blue hair. You don’t want him to leave, you never want him to leave, but you need him to go.

“Mmm..I I I’ll help you take care of it afteruurpwards.” His hands move, unwrapping, you wish they’d stay there, you liked the intimacy of being held like that. The kisses become less, slobbery, more affectionate and well place. His hands come to rest on your back. “You..you said someuurp something about back pain? Or or or or was that to try and keep me away.”

You continue to play with his hair. “I was moving furniture today, got a new couch.” His hands slip under your sweatshirt and the shirt underneath, cold fingers make you shiver. Fingers dig into your skin, pressing in the perfect spots, relieving the tension in your muscles. A faint moan escapes your lips, the man is great with his hands, and his lips…and everything.

“Better?” He lifts his head to whisper in your ear. You nod, relaxing against him. He continues to prod gently, undoing every ache and exhausted knot. His lips return to your soft skin the affection resumes, and the kisses become interlaced with nips.

“You haven’t been answering my calls.” You mumble, closing your eyes. “For a week I hear nothing from you and suddenly you want a booty call? Pretty rude, I’d say. But I suppose I shouldn’t be expecting any better from you.” It’s not like you two were an item, just two ‘scientists’ that exchange ideas on occasion, and who had the habit of turning to each other for a good fucking when needed. A gasp escapes your lips as he bites a sensitive stretch of skin.

“I was dealing with with uurp a lot of things, thinking about a uurp lot.” His hands abandon the massaging, slide across your skin. He begins wrapping his arms around your stomach again, still cold fingers pass across your belly, one hand stopping for a second, thumb gently rubbing around your belly button. Your spine tingles, your hands shake, it feels so good to be touched.

“I thought maybe… You were finally done with me…” The words are whispered, barely audible, his hands freeze in place, thumb pressed into the skin.

Rick’s hands quickly move, wrap around your stomach and rest on your waist, he pulls you close to his body, so close you can feel his heart beat in his chest. “N..N..Never.” Neither of you move for what feels like an eternity, his breathing is far from quite, hot breath on your neck such a contrast from the cold that radiates from his body. You aren’t used to this level of ‘intimacy’ from him, a kind of gentleness, part of you like it, the other part is made nervous by it.

You turn around in his arms, grab him under the chin and force his face up. “If we’re going to do this let’s do it I need to get back to work.” He grins, a familiar fire starting to burn in his eyes. Without another word he straightens up so his face is above yours, then kisses you roughly, passionately, drunkenly. It’s hot and sloppy and makes you hunger for more. The room grows slightly darker as the moon is blocked out by clouds, and its light no longer comes through the window. You reach for the pocket of his lab coat that he usually keeps his condoms in, only to find it empty, you freeze, knowing that the drawer where you keep yours is empty.

He pulls away and looks at you, then down at his pocket, perhaps a slight disappointment in his eyes, and he fumbles with words. “Listen I…I gotta say I…” Your hand is still on his cheek, and you put a thumb over his lips.

“I know you’re clean…can…can I trust you if if…something happens.” You mumble, raise yourself onto your toes and look him in the eye.

“T…trust me?” He strokes your hair. “Yeah, y..you urp can.” He kisses you again, hands squeezing you, it’s so passionate. “You’re wearing too much.” Rick mutters when he breaks away from the kiss, and his hands leave your skin, grabbing the edge of your shirt and sweatshirt, working it up and off your body.

“I could say the same about you.” You’re tugging the collar of his lab coat, pulling it down off his shoulder. He gets your top over your head, dropping your hair in your face once it’s off. Throwing the clothes on the floor he shrugs the lab coat off for you, then one hand goes around your back to unclip your bra, and the other moves your hair out of your face. Your body is getting warm, a need grows in your body. When you hear the clasp come undone you grab the belt loops of his pants and pull him to the bed.

“S..so eager.” He grins, removes your bra and helps lower you onto the soft mattress. “I..I really thought, urp, thought I was going to have to try to get you horny but you’re urp, just always willing, even when you say you aren’t.” He is silhouetted against the desk lamp light, you can’t see his face, but you can imagine the dirty grin that must be plastered on his smug face. He hovers over you, not quite on the bed yet, just bending over you, a thumb brushes your cheek.

You’re wrong though, the clouds move, moonlight pours through the window again, lights up his face. There is fire and passion in his eyes, but a smile that is tenderer than you are accustomed to, and the passion is different. He doesn’t look like he wants to fuck your brains out, he looks like he wants more. But you only catch the look for a moment, his head dips down to your chest, cold lips on the side of your soft breasts makes you shiver, sensitive to his every touch. Everything about him is so cold, always so cold, and you love it. You begin to play with his hair again as his mouth plays with one breast, and his hand entertains the other. With each kiss, pinch, and nip of the skin your heartrate rises, the burning need in your body grows. A thought comes to your mind while you can still think.

“Why me? Of all the nice pieces of ass you can call when you want a good fuck why do you keep coming back to me?” You know what he’ll say, it’s because you never turn him away, you always give him what he wants.

He pauses, then begins to get on the bed, straddling you, kneeling and pressing a hand into the mattress to support himself. His face moves close to yours, and he kisses you gently, for just a moment. “Because you’re more than a nice piece of ass.” You freeze up, staring at him, and before you can say anything else his mouth returns to your breast, more vigorously than before. Your moans fill the room and his lips latch onto your nipple, tongue giving it attention, the hand not supporting him moves to your waist, holding you. Rick knows everything that makes you tick, which breast was more sensitive than the other, how much pressure when stroking your skin with his thumb will send tingles up your spine. He is using all his knowledge to make ecstasy spread across your body, to make you moan is pleasure, make your temperature and your need rise, you’re already dripping, wanting him inside you.

“Riiick,” You whine, gripping his hair, raising your hips to rub your body against his. Suddenly he sits up, his hands leave your body, you whimper, reach for him, already missing his touch. He quickly removes his shirt, his scrawny body exposed, you’re always surprised by how in shape he is, for all the drinking and time and general abuse he has given to his body, it’s still pleasant to look at. Quickly sitting up you wrap your arms around him, and begin to kiss under his chin, down the front of his neck. You gently bite at his collar bone and he growls, tilting his head back. You rub your hands over the wrinkles of his body, gently stroking them while you leave a trail of purple hickeys across his skin. One of your hands begins to rub his growing erection through his pants, a finger tracing the cloth around the bulge.

Suddenly one of his arms is under your legs and the other round your back. With a growl he moves you further onto the bed, kisses you with furious passion, pushing you back until your head is resting on the pillow, and starts working your pants off. You bite his lower lip, eager to hear more growls from him, your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close so he can’t back off. Once you’ve been freed of your pants the feeling of his hands disappears, you hear his belt coming undone. You moan his name into the kiss, breath your passion through his lips.

“I want you to urp, swear you’ll only ever moan my name like that.” He slips from your grip and begins to kiss down your body, neck, to your collar bone, pausing to give you hickeys to match his own, then one down between your breasts, kissing and biting and giving you all the affection you could ever desire. He’s never this attentive to foreplay, but you love it, perhaps the drunker he is the more considerate he becomes in bed, needier too.

You smile, letting your hands follow his kisses, brushing against the bruises he leaves behind. “Of course, I don’t think I’ll need anybody else if you can give me this whenever I want.” Then with a sarcastic tone you add. “So long as you can promise the same.” He tenses up, freezes mid kiss, and you wonder if he didn’t recognize the joke. Then his hands grip your hips, and he moves his head down to your stomach, his nose brushing your soft skin, making you shiver.

“I swear on what’s left of my shit hole of a life.” Rick kisses the skin on your stomach then drags his lips down the remaining distance to your panties. “That you are all I will ever need.” And before you can question if he means what he says, or if he’s just responding jokingly to a joke, his teeth are on the hem of the thin cloth, his fingers digging into your hips. You gasp as he drags your panties down, his teeth gently scraping along your inner thigh along the way. It feels so good to be free of the wet cloth, and once he has them far enough down you kick them off, and he moves back up to kiss you again, one hand sliding down your hip to your slit. You spread your legs, wrap your arms around him again, he thumbs your clit, sending shockwaves of ecstasy up your body.

“If…if that’s so th..then…fuuuuck” You can’t work the words through your mouth, the pleasure is holding your mental functions captive, and every time you trying to get something out he captures your lips with his, kissing your roughly, passionately. Two fingers slip into your entrance and you moan, biting his lower lip again. His long fingers caress your inner walls, searching for the spot he knows will give you the most pleasure, and give him the satisfaction of a hearing you call his name in the neediest way. Your breathing hitches as he finds it, and through the kissing you feel his lips turn to a smirk. He prods at it, you close your eyes and shudder as you feel its effect. “R..rick…” You call his name like you’re pleading to him as a god. Every time he hits that spot his thumb rubs against your clit again, and the volume in which you call his name grows louder.

His fingers are removed and you quiver, your arms fall away from him as he sits up again. You watch him pull down his boxers, anticipation grows in your entire body as his erection is freed. Before you can react, when normally he would force you to wait, to make you admire him, he’s on top of you again, hands planted on the mattress to either side of your shoulders. As his cock comes to your entrance you raise your hips, forcing him in, and once again your arms are around him, you don’t plan on letting him go again. You can hear him moaning your name as he slides in, he’s so warm, every part of him that was once freezing cold is now burning with passion and the room is getting so hot. He’s begins to thrust, and you close your eyes and your fingernails dig into his shoulders. He groans slightly, then gets into a rhythm, hard and fast, every movement sending pleasure through both of your bodies. You raise your hips and drop them, raise and drop with the rhythm, forcing him in as deep as your body will allow,

It seems to go on forever, and you wish it could never end. He slides in and out, thrusting into you, groaning is pleasure. The room is filled with the sound of you moaning his name over and over, only silenced when he leans in and kisses you deeply, before he calls out your name as well. The pleasure is fire in your stomach, hotter and hotter as he thrusts into you harder. You feel yourself on the edge of it all, your heart pounds and you swear you can hear his too. Then his arms are around you, pulling you up into a half sitting position, holding you so close you can hear every breath, every heartbeat, and every pleasured whisper from his body.

You press your face into his shoulder, moaning. “I…fuck Rick I’m going to come…I’m going to…” His hand is in your hair, griping it and pulling you up to kiss again, his other hand is holding you on top of him, fingernails scratching your skin as he moans into you. You feel your walls tighten around him, and you come in a mixture of pleasure and excitement. He groans as he feels you come, and releases inside you, calling your name in a way you’ve never heard before. The fire burning inside you is pure ecstasy and joy. For a minute he continues to thrust, riding out the orgasm, his breathing heavy and irregular. By the time your mind starts to clear he is pulling out, turning slightly he flops down onto your pillows. You’re half sitting on him, staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply, shaking.

After a time you reach down to the floor, grabbing his lab coat and pulling his flask out of it. Surprisingly it feels half full, so you open it and go to take a drink, but Rick’s hand snatches it from you. Before you can stop him he’s drank the entire thing, and tosses it aside, the man never knows when to stop drinking. You laugh, and start getting out of bed, looking to go towards your computer, knowing you need to get work done. As you’re standing up, your inner thighs get sticky as his warm cum drips out of you. You look at him, his eyes are closed, his breathing calm, and he’s not moving.

“Rick you aren’t actually…sleeping are you..?” You lean over him, he doesn’t say anything. He does appear to be sleeping, you don’t think you’ve ever seen him sleep, he always leaves afterwards, leaves you alone and wanting him to stay. You look at your computer, then back at him, you may never get this chance again. So sitting back on the bed again you take a deep breath, and lay down, resting your head on his bare chest. You hold still when you hear your name on his lips, but he says nothing else, so you rest his arm across him and close your eyes. How is he so warm now, it’s so nice, so comfortable, but not what you’re used to….and you like it. You drift to sleep, your naked body pressed against his, but before dream land takes you completely you hear him, talking again, perhaps in his sleep, mutterings that you can’t quite decipher. A thin arm wraps around you, a hand resting on your hip, he probably doesn’t even realize what he’s doing, but you pretend that he does, because it’s nice to think that maybe what he’s saying in his sleep is ‘I love you.’


	2. What I wanted to talk about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same shit as on the first chapter  
> Original Post:  
> https://no-rick-shaming-here.tumblr.com/post/138877192416/what-i-wanted-to-talk-about

When you wake up you’re alone in bed, and your heart drops in disappointment. The blankets are tucked around you carefully, not just haphazardly thrown on you, he took the time to make sure you were warm and comfy. Eyes still closed you grip the sheet where Rick was when you fell asleep, sighing.

“I’m still here don’t urp, don’t go whining.” Rick’s voice comes from the other side of the room. You sit up, scanning the dim for him, the sun rises on the other side of the building so very little light is filtering through the window yet. After blinking the sleep away you see him sitting at your computer, typing away at the keyboard, butt naked. When you start getting up he waves his hand in a somewhat dismissive manner. “Rest, I’m almost done with those reports you needed to finish for the week, give yourself a day off, sleep in. I mean uurp Jesus Christ they give you way to much work for how much they pay you.” He looks towards you, worry creasing his forehead. “My offer to let you be my research assistant still stands, better hours, you can use my lab to work on whatever the hell you want, and hell I can even pay better than those assholes.”

“You don’t have to do that, and really it’s not that bad.” You see his lab coat on the floor near you, reach down and pick it up as you start getting up. You cringe as your stomach cramps up, a little nauseous, you’ve been considering going to the doctor, think you have the flu or something, you’ve been feeling sick for a few days. When you stand up, you slip his lab coat on over your naked body. “And I told you I want to work somewhere…reputable…” His coat is so soft, surprisingly clean for a man who wanders around other strange dimensions drunk as fuck most of the time.

“You are fucking beautiful.” Rick smiles, the sight of you wearing nothing but his lab coat, well, kind of turns him on. You carefully walk across the remaining clothes on the floor to stand beside him. There’s a bottle of beer on the desk, he must have raided your fridge while you were asleep.

“Well if I’m taking the day off I might as well…” You reach for the bottle, but before you can grab it Rick quickly snatches it. Frowning at him, you cross your arms. “Rude.”

“I…I gotta talk to you about something.” He sips the beer, turns the chair to face you properly his free hand scratching his balls.

“Is it what you wanted to talk about last night?” You sit on the edge of your bed. “That you were too drunk and horny to remember?” He nods, then quickly tilts back the bottle and downs the contents.

“There’s uhm…there’s a reason I didn’t bring condoms last night, I was uh, I was kind of urp testing something.” He sets the bottle aside, and although he had turned the chair so he could face you, he refuses to look at you. He’s making you feel nervous. “So last week you let me use your blood as a baseline for some experiments I was doing, and well I urp I was looking at some markers in the data to make sure I would see the full effects of the serum on your blood.” He sighs, deeply. “And I found something…”

“You…found….goddamn it Rick what did you give me, what alien ass form of AIDS did you fucking give me?” You start getting up. “Did we have a condom break and you gave me fucking alien AIDS?!”

When he looks at you, the way he looks, it puts you right back down. “Yeah I guess we had a condom break, but no I didn’t give you an STD. I….’gave’ you something urp something else.”

“Something else?! What does that me…?” Then, your slow brain starts piecing things together. The sick feeling, the fact that he wouldn’t let you touch his drink now or last night, the…attention he had paid to your belly last night. Your heart joins the nausea in your stomach. Staring at him, quivering, you grip the blankets tight. “I’m….pregnant…?” He doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, but his face confirms that your words. You look down, between your breasts, at your belly, and wonder how long it would have taken you to figure it out for yourself, probably only a few more days.

“I…I’m not going to force you to keep it or get rid of it, it’s your choice…and I’ll…” Rick bites his lip. “For a week I… fought with myself, about… what this uurp, what this meant… what I should do…”

“I can’t raise a kid on my own Rick, I’m just not that kind of person.”

His voice is that angry kind of offended he talks in when you suggest that his experiments are going to blow up in his face because his numbers are wrong. “Did I say you’d have to raise it on your fucking own? No!”

“Really?!” You snap back, looking up at him, hot tears in your eyes. “You! You’d raise a fucking kid with me, sorry but last I checked you abandoned your last child, only showed up again in her life because you wanted to use her son to help hide from the government!” You regret your words before he even reacts.

“Abandoning Beth was the worst decision, I ever fucking uuurp made!” Rick stands up, shoving the chair back so it slams into the wall behind him. You clearly touched something that should have been left alone. “I didn’t want to do it either, don’t…don’t fucking talk about things you can’t even begin to understand! Last night you said…you said you trusted me, what was that supposed to fucking mean if you didn’t mean you trusted me to help raise anything that came out of us having unprotected sex!” He steps towards you, you flinch, pull your legs up onto the bed and scramble back. He’s so angry, so so angry. When he sees the fear in your eyes he stops, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry…I..urp I’m sorry.”

Perhaps it’s because you’ve never heard a genuine sounding apology like this from him, or maybe it’s because at this moment the biggest decision you have ever made is sitting in your stomach and he’s not forcing you one way or the other, but you suddenly realize, you don’t want to be alone anymore. “What did you…decide… when you spent a week ignoring my calls, what did you decide about all of this?”

He sits on the bed, takes a deep breath. “I decided, that I was uurp, going to stop lying to myself…that I was going to accept the fact that… I love you…” That’s when the tears finally come, they don’t hang in your eyes, they stream down your face.

“Rick…”

“Everything I said last night, I meant every fucking word of it okay.” He grabs your arm and pulls you towards him. “I’m never going to be done with you, you…you are way way more than a nice piece of ass. Because you are brilliant and beautiful and hell you make me fucking laugh and feel like living.” His other hand rests on your thigh. “And you are all I will ever need because I fucking love you.”

Words don’t come to your lips, they can’t. So instead you lean in, kiss him, gently, wrapping your arms around his wiry body. He lets go of your arm, holds you, pulls you close, and kisses just as gently, as lovingly, as you kiss him.

“I… want to keep it…” You break the kiss, one of your hands finds its way to his light blue hair, and you play with it nervously. The smile on Rick’s face is pure joy, he starts laughing suddenly, happily, holding you close. He kisses you again, then rests his face on your shoulder.

“That’s…that’s great that’s…shit that’s amazing.” Rick’s finger traces absentminded patterns on your back, you keep playing with his hair.

“I guess we have…to figure a lot of things out…like.”

“Later, later, lets just, you should get some sleep.” He starts pulling away, getting up. “I was serious about you being overworked.”

Holding onto his arm you pull him back. “If you lay with me… hell you don’t sleep enough either… so maybe you could rest…”

“What the hell, waking up with you in my arms was…nice…” Rick sits again, pushes you back, till your head is laying on a pillow. He slips an arm between your body and his lab coat, so he can wrap it around your bare skin and rest his hand on your hip. His head rests next to yours and he smiles, and his other hand, it searches for a place to rest.

“Rick I…I love you too.” You close your eyes, smiling.

The other hand grabs the blanket and pulls it over the two of you, then gently rests on your abdomen. When the previous night he had been so affectionate towards it, now his hand is shaking. As sleep starts to claim you again, his hand moves slowly, rubbing gently, fingers pressing into soft warm skin. Perhaps this will work, perhaps it will end horribly in emotional pain but, maybe you can just pretend, for a while, that there’s nothing to worry about. His hand caresses the skin that separates him from the tiny bundle of cells that is his child.


	3. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I would link you to the original post that I"m archiving this from, but uh turns out that changing my blog name fucked that up or something, now I have to dig through my files and pull the fics I"m archiving from there, and I"m not good at file organization, sooooo just know that this was originally on my tumblr account like 2 years ago.

You wish you had a table. Like and actual table, you never have guests so you don’t see the point in having one. You just eat at your desk or in the arm chair in front of the tv. Your apartment is small, one bedroom, one bath, a living room and a kitchen. Rick had promised he’d be here early to help you set up but noooo, looks like you’re assembling the folding table by yourself. He didn’t understand why you wouldn’t let him buy you an actual table for tonight even though you were bitching about the folding table being embarrassing. It’s because the place it too god damn small to have a permanent table. How had he’d talked you into this, you had made the whole thing worse for yourself by making this happen in your apartment, but hopefully in the long run it’ll help.

It was, what, four nights ago? You and Rick had been discussing power efficiency in his portal gun (again), but he couldn’t keep his hands off you for long. He was tearing into your clothes and you into his. But when you were naked, hot and panting, he just… froze. He stared at you for a while, sat back and looked at your body. You were crooning his name, reaching for him, begging for him to take you, but he just kept staring. After an uncomfortably long period of time he reached a hand out, almost, god you want to say; nervously? Finally you followed his gaze, and you, well you understood. You hadn’t been thinking about it, had barely even registered it just because you were in so much of a daze, and you certainly didn’t think about the fact that this was the first time you two had gotten together like…this…in a little while.

Rick’s hand rested on the bump that’s his growing child. His touch was so gentle, so careful. He caressed the tiny bulge in such a way it makes you jealous, but… you smiled in pure joy. His eyes twinkled, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. He got off the bed, grabbed you by the legs and pulled you till you were sitting on the edge of the mattress. He still wasn’t speaking, refusing to acknowledge your questions, you were asking what he was thinking, what was going on in his head, you needed to know.

Then he knelt in front of you, ‘he’s so tall’ you thought. Even kneeling on the floor he looks so god damn tall. You were surprised when he rested his chin in your lap, and stared at you, stared at that bump like a god damn love sick puppy. 

He was quiet for what felt like an eternity, and when Rick spoke it was surprisingly loud. “I have to tell them. I-I-I urp want them to know… I … urp I need them to know.” Panic rose in your chest. You’ve always known, even if you didn’t talk to him about it, was that Rick loves his family. No matter how much shit he gives his grandkids…gives his daughter, he loves them.

“What!? No I-I-I I’m not ready, not yet.” Every fear you’d had the past few weeks came crushing down on you. You had a good relationship with the Smiths, but they were going to judge you. They’d never be able to see you as a friend again you’d just be… you’d be some slut Rick knocked up. You could see the way they’d look at you, see them ju…

“When I g-get home tomorrow I’m telling them. I can’t keep this secret I… God damn it they’re my f-f-family they have to know, have to know the fucking incredible thing I’ve done.” Rick’s grin is so… surprisingly innocent, like he hadn’t once considered the implications of your pregnancy, hadn’t thought about how other’s would react. The two of you still don’t see each other more than once or twice a week, both of you are busy, but he’s made a habit of staying the night when he comes over, which is nice. It’s a step in the right direction, when you go to sleep in his arms you can hope that maybe there’s some kind of future here.

“Rick I… I don’t want…”

“And then w-w-we’re all going to have dinner, because you are part of m-my god damn family now, part of their family and and and I want to have a fucking f-family dinner with you.” He inched his face forward, paused when the tip of his nose was brushing the soft skin of your stomach.

“I… fine I’ll do it just… tell them tomorrow and… let’s wait a few days for dinner…” You were twisting his blue hair with the fingers of one hand, tracing scars on his back with the other. “Give them time to… calm down.” He snorted a laugh, the way that makes your heart flutter and forces a smile onto your lips.

“Sounds good. How about I portal you over on…”

“Actually… let’s let’s do it here, I can’t do it in their… I…” You stuttered, tried to get through the words, tried to make your words understood. His eyes finally meandered up to lock with yours, listening to you. You were trying to tell him that you don’t want them to see you as an intruder, as some kind of interloper in their life. He listened to you tell him how scared you are that they’ll stop seeing you as a person, stop seeing you as a friend and will just hate you for dropping yourself into their family. By the time you said it all as best you could you were nearly in tears. “Rick…Rick please…”

Rick closed the gap between lip and skin, gently kissed that tiny… growing bump. His lips were rough, chapped, but warm. There are so many unspoken words in the kiss, the man’s a genius but he sucks at talking. It’s like he was trying to transfer all the reassurance that you could ever need into that kiss. Somehow, that was all you needed, that sign of solidarity. Whatever happened he was with you. Whatever the Smiths decided to think of you, you were still his family, this child is his family. In that kiss on your belly he told you everything was going to be okay. But whatever you needed to be able to feel fine with all of this, whatever made you feel comfortable, he’d do it.

He sat there for a long time, letting you stroke his hair while his head lay in your lap, cheek resting on your thigh. It was the strangest, and most beautiful experience. To have this brash and crude man staring at you like you’re a gift from the god he refuses to believe in. Perhaps the two of you would have stayed like that all night. But not thirty minutes later he was holding back your hair while you sat on the bathroom floor heaving dinner into the toilet.

You’re thrown back into present day by the doorbell ringing. Your chest tightens and you turn to face the door, straighten your sweater, hoping your hair isn’t a mess. When you go to the door, just as your hand is resting on the knob you hear Jerry’s voice through the not very soundproof wood.

“Beth you can’t be serious! She’s not ‘family’ she’s some girl your dad knocked-up.”

“Don’t say that, she’s been a good friend to all of us for a long time, she’s a nice girl and she deserves…” Beth trails off as you open the door. She looks embarrassed, glares at Jerry, then smiles at you. You had spent a good amount of the past year or so at the Smith’s house, working with Rick in his lab, among other things. He was helping you with your work, and you were helping him with his. It wasn’t exactly possible to hide the other side of your relationship. When it came to light there was a sort of agreement to just not discuss it for the sake of everybody’s sanity.

“I...uhm…” You struggle for words, and just open the door wide and step to the side. They walk in with awkward looks fairly similar to yours. Beth carrying a large covered bowl, Jerry with his arms crossed, then Summer with a covered baking pan and Morty, hands shoved in his pockets, staring at the floor aaand… “I-is Rick not with you? He was supposed to, he was supposed to be here early to help me set up and he never… he’s… uhm…” 

“No he’s not with us, he said he had business in another dimension to take care of but he’d be here before we got here so…” Summer sees the fear creeping up on your face, and quickly tries to shift gears. “That meatloaf smells really good, I can’t wait to try it.” 

“Oh, oh yeah it’s still in the oven but it should be ready soon,” You take the pan from her and go to take the bowl from Beth but she waves your hand away. “Oh uhm, I don’t have a coat rack, but I can put your stuff on my bed…was it cold out?” You carry the pan to the folding table, Beth follows, you see her raise an eyebrow at the sight of it, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Freezing.” Jerry starts taking his coat off. It’s the start of December, been snowing for a while. “Wow this place is small, its one bedroom right? Where are you going to put the baby? The closet?”

“Oh my god DAD.” Well at least Summer and Beth seem to be standing up for you, that’s something of a relief. Once the mashed potatoes and cornbread they’ve brought is on the table and uncovered you start taking their coats, you’ve learned to let things Jerry says roll off your shoulder. But this stings. You rush the coats to the bedroom before you can hear him say anything else, you can hear them mutter yelling at each other as you carefully lay out the coats on your bed. 

Taking a deep breath you try to settle your nerves. Hesitantly you lift one hand and rest it on the front of your sweater. Pressing down on the wool you can feel that bump, a stiff bulge where once there was just soft fat. You feel the reason this has to happen, why you have to keep cool. 

“I’m doing this for you.” You breathe, closing your eyes.

After a moment the door squeaks open. “U-uhm… c-c-c-can I talk to you?” You look at Morty, quickly dropping your hand. “L-l-listen… don’t let my dad get to you. Rick is…is…Rick is really happy, he’s been like… I mean for weeks he he’s been in a great mood and we we had no idea why. Then he told us about uh…” His eyes flick nervously down to your stomach. “We were like…like wow! Wow now, now it makes sense why he was so… happy.” He smiles. “Even though this is…w-weird, we’re okay with it, we’re uh, we’re happy for you. Well my dad isn’t but he just likes to complain about Rick… my mom w-will try to set him straight.” 

You’ve been on numerous adventures with Rick and Morty. The kid is sweet, in a strange way the two of you became friends of a sort. “Thanks Morty. You’re a good kid, you know that?” Before he can respond the oven timer goes off, very audibly. “Shit” You kind of push past him, rush to the kitchen. You turn the timer off, and as you’re opening the oven swirling green appears in your peripheral vision. 

“Sorry I’m late, I urp ran into some old friends and lost track of time talking to them.” Rick says as he steps in through the portal.

“Rick! I said stop portaling in the cat’s going to…” You take the baking pan out of the oven and set them on top of the stove.

He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. “Ch-ch-chill I put a chip on her collar that keeps her from going through.”

“Ah, well…” You squirm out of his arms, glancing over at the others who have awkward and embarrassed looks on their faces. “You could have told me that sooner.”

He looks over at his family, smirks and spins you around to face him. “I’m terribly sorry about that babe.” He puts one hand on the back of your head, pulling you up to your tiptoes while bends down and kisses you deeply. His other hand has slipped under the front of your sweater, fingers gently stroke your stomach. It’s one of those kisses where you can almost taste the thousands of adventures he’s been on, so passionate you can taste the experiences of his life on his lips. You close your eyes, melt into it, it’s wonderful…

But after a period of time you smack him with the oven mitt, pulling away. “You are such an asshole!” He laughs and lets you go, shooting a look at the others. More than one of them are bright red in the face. “Y-you were supposed to show early to help me get things ready.”

He takes the oven mitt from you. “I’ll try to do better next time. But, I have a very good reason for breaking my promise.” He reaches into his lab coat, pulls something out. 

“No you won’t because… is that…HOLY SHIT RICK.” You take the chocolate bars from him, examine the wrapping. “Shit Rick this company went out of business ages ago where did you get these?”

He starts moving meatloaf form the baking dish to the serving plate for you. “I-I went to a reality where urp where they weren’t out of business. I remembered you saying its y-y-your favorite brand and I thought I’d get some for you.” You turn to face the Smiths as Rick picks up the serving plate… smiling. Morty is staring at the floor again, Summer is in the middle of a laugh, and Beth is whispering chastising to Jerry who is mid-childish fake gagging.

“Beth sweetie! Did you have trouble finding the place?” Rick smiles at her as he carries the meatloaf to the table.

“No dad…no problem but uhm, this neighborhood… it’s.” Beth glances at you and shuts her mouth. Summer and Morty sit at the table, Jerry frowns at the folding chairs, opens his mouth, thinks better of what he was going to say, and sits. There is an awkward quiet while you get them drinks and they serve themselves food. Occasionally somebody tries to start a conversation but it tapers off sadly. When you finally get to sit down Rick pulls the chair out for you like a …gentleman… and kisses your cheek. Every interaction between the two of you increases the tension in the room.

“So… how’s the pregnancy treating you?” Beth asks once you have some food on your plate.

“Oh well, the morning sickness has been rough but it’s been… It’s nice… I’m excited.” 

Jerry opens his mouth… again but Morty jumps in. “T-This meatloaf is really good, I didn’t know you knew how to c-c-cook.”

“I live on my own so I guess it’s kind of necessary to know but uh, I really only know how to make a few things.” 

“For how long we’ve known you we don’t really know much about you now that I think about it.” Summer is texting somebody under the table, but she’s a good multi-tasker, you’ve complimented her on it before. “We don’t even know how you and Grandpa Rick met.”

“That uh, that s-story is pretty boring, you wouldn’t want to hear it.” Rick says between bites of food.

“Noooo I’ve been wanting to hear this for a while, you two were already so close when you started coming around, have you known him since before…he came back?” Beth shifts her gave between the two of you.

“A friend of his introduced us.” You watch Rick. “I was in university, my professor thought Rick might be interested in my thesis work.”

“Since university? Wait how old were you when…” Jerry chokes slightly.

“It wasn’t until later that our relationship became…more than professional Jerry.” Rick somewhat leans like he’s trying to shield you from his scathing look.

“Wait so, what could you have possibly been able to help Grandpa Rick with?” Summer wonders aloud.

“He had a device that he couldn’t power without it burning out the cables because of the sheer level of energy required.” You try to recall the project. “I had been working on low heat energy transfer that didn’t throttle it. My goal was to implement it in preventing electrical fires.”

“And how did that go?”

“She blew up my urp my entire project.” Rick smirks.

“I did?” You laugh. “You’re the one who changed the threshold settings without letting me re run the calculations to alter the wiring to compensate for…” You trail off, return your attention to the food.

“Sooo R-r-r-rick you like, what t-t-took her under your wing afterwards or s-something?”

“Surprisingly accurate assessment Mo-urp-orty.”

“That’s actually pretty… sweet, how long ago was that then?” Beth is nearly finished eating.  
“Mmmm… six years ago?” You’ve mostly been picking at your food, you aren’t really hungry.

“So then when did you’re relationship turn… unprofessional?” Jerry has been eating his wife’s mashed potatoes and cornbread, but has been avoiding your meatloaf.

“If you’re so interested, and I don’t know why you would be other than to try and turn it into something you can say to insult Rick later…” You glare at Jerry, starting to get a little tired. “About two years later, he took me out for my first drink when he found out I’d never been drunk, my twenty third birthday…and he bought me a second drink… and third… and you can see where I’m going with this.” Rick sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Six years, four of them as… “ Beth can’t quite put a label to what you two were before all this, she isn’t even sure she can put a label to what you guys are now. “That’s a lot of history… like… a lot of history considering my dad.” You know what she’s thinking, that you probably know her dad better than she does. You think back for a moment on that night when Rick and you decided to keep the baby… the horrible thing you had said before… and how Rick reacted. Maybe you should tell her… not now, but when the situation is more stable.

Everybody is quiet for a while, finishing eating. You know you made things worse, you can tell Rick is peeved at you. When everybody has finished eating you start clearing the plates away, in a hurry to just be in a different room. You manage to get everything off the table and to the sink in one trip with Beth’s help. When the dishes are cleaned and on the drying rack it’s still been incredibly quiet. Upon reentering the living room you can see that they had put away the folding table for you, and were sitting on the couch. Rick is drinking from his flask, sitting in your armchair. 

Summer is looking at a photo sitting framed on the end table, she looks up. “So uh… what do your parents think of… this whole situation? I mean what have you told them?”

You sit on the armrest of the couch, folding your hands in your lap. “My parents actually passed away just after I started college. They were really my only family so I’ve pretty much been alone since then.”

“I oh wow sorry for bringing it up.” Summer passes the photo to her mom.

“It’s fine, I came to terms with it a long time ago.” You look at Rick, he’s watching you carefully. Jerry is looking at something on the coffee table, you don’t pay it much attention.

“Dad, is this… you at her graduation?” Beth is looking at the picture kind of sadly. You think about it, Rick wasn’t there for any of Beth’s important events, you cringe slightly.

“Yeah, she had no family, god it would have been depressing for her to have to go through her graduation alone.” Rick shrugs his shoulders, then sees Beth’s face and gets and ‘oh shit’ look. One of your hands goes to your stomach, rubbing nervously. 

“Sooooo why’d you get fired?” Jerry waves the papers he was looking at. Your eyes widen, you were so distracted you forgot to put them somewhere private.

“Jerry you can’t go rummaging through her stuff!” Beth says angrily, distracted from her thoughts for the moment. Rick’s eyes widen, he grabs the papers from Jerry’s hands and begins reading them.

“Wh-what the hell this happened two weeks ago?!” He looks up at you. “Why d-didn’t you urp tell me?” You sigh, pull one of your legs up on top he armrest with you and wrap your arms around it.

“Because it’s none of your business. I’m an adult I can take care of myself.” You say sharply. 

“I can help you! Why the hell did they fire you I’ll go talk some f-fuckign urp sense into them.” Rick tosses the papers on the coffee table. You see Jerry lean back, crossing his arms and smirking.

“No just…stay out of it, I can handle it myself. Those bastards have always been sexist.” You scowl. “They’ve been trying to get rid of me since Henderson died, he was the one who wanted to have me in the company… me… me getting pregnant was just the last straw… They were doing lay-offs and said that I ‘can’t give the company my all’ so…jeez just… it’s fine I’ll be fine.”

“What?! They can’t fire you because you’re pregnant, that’s like, against the law.” Summer takes the papers now and looks at them.

“They can, according to the paper work they can’t afford to keep all their employees so they were getting rid of the unnecessary, they were able to categorize me as ‘unnecessary’.” You shake your head.

“Je...jeez that sounds really unfair, can’t you like, like, like, what are you going to do?” Morty asks.

“You know w-w-what you urp you don’t have to go back to work for those assholes.” Rick stands up. “I keep saying you sh-should urp come work for me, and well now is the perfect time t-to do that. I mean it all works o-out, we get t-to spend urp more time together and I can make su-sure you aren’t getting overwork…”

“No.” You don’t look at him.

“Excuse me?”

“H-h-h-hey Rick w-why don’t you tell u-us about that thing y-y-you’ve been working on in the garage l-lately you s-said…” Morty tries to defuse the tension, he really is a good kid.

“Shut up M-Morty.” Rick walks over to you, long legs nearly tripping over his families’. “What do you uuurp mean no? You got a problem w-with me…”

“If you really want to talk about this can we do it in private…” You glance over at the Smiths, none of them seem to know what to feel about this situation. While you’re standing up slowly he grabs you by the arm and drags you out the front door in clear agreement. 

“I hey let go Jesus OW.” You break his grip, there’s a half guilty look in his eyes. But he doesn’t apologize. 

“You always g-get urp weird whenever I talk about you coming to work for me what the fuck is the d-deal?” He leans against the wall.

“Rick you… you’re making this bigger than it actually is.” You look at the floor, he isn’t though, you do have a problem.

“No no no what the f-fuuuurp is so bad about working for me?!” He raises his voice, he’s apparently insulted.

“Because give you even more control over my life is exactly what I fucking need.” You snap. “Why the fUCK would I put myself on the path to letting you run my life!!”

“What you’re d-doing such a great job of running it yourself?” He sneers. “Last I checked you spend your e-entire urp life sitting in your r-room urp doing nothing but working on projects y-you have no passion for and f-fuckign an old man.”

“Rick I just…god why should I even bother nothing I say is going to change anything!” You cross your arms, glare at him. “I want to be in charge of my own fucking life. How the hell would letting you control my source of income, deciding what I do with my big brain, giving you even more power to push me around possible be fucking good for me. B-because I know you! You’d abuse that power any chance you got!”

“So what if I did.” He turns and starts walking away. “At least you’d be fu-fuckign taken care of!” You watch him leave, tears burning in your eyes. It’s stupid, it’s all so so stupid. You stand there for a minute, watching him till he turns around a corner, you don’t know where the fuck he’s going.   
You take a deep breath and look down at your belly. Both of your hands go and rest on it as you frown. “Your father is such an asshole.”

“Yeah…he is…” Beth’s voice is a few feet away from you.

“Sorry I… I didn’t mean to…” You look at her. She leans against the wall where he was. God she’s just like him in some ways.

“No no you’re absolutely right, he’s an asshole.” She sighs. “I uhm, this whole thing is really… it’s hard we’re happy for you guys but… I…” She pinches the bridge of her nose like he does. “Whatever happens I uh… I’ll be here… I’m… I know what it’s like to grow up feeling abandoned and well… I can guarantee I’m going to make sure dad doesn’t fuck up that kid worse than he fucked up me.” 

“Beth…” You twiddle your fingers nervously. “I… I don’t think he abandoned you willingly.” You think back, think about all the anger and hurt you saw in him when you threw that insult at Rick. “I don’t think it was his choice to leave…” She shakes her head, makes a noise like she’s trying to laugh.

“I used to tell myself that to get through the day… but no he’s just an ass.” She rolls her eyes.

“God, you… he talked about you… a lot… before he reconnected with you.” You mumble. It was true, sometimes you indulge the thought that maybe you had been the one to get him to reconnect with his family, but you doubt it. “I don’t think a day went by that he didn’t think about you… didn’t feel absolutely terrible for what he did.”

She smiles at you. “That uh, that’s good to know. It really is.” She heads back towards your door. “Come on let’s get back in there before Jerry goes through anymore of your stuff.” 

You follow her in. The other three are still sitting on the couch, Morty and Summer are talking about something but they shut up when you walk in, Jerry is just smiling smugly.

“Oh where did Rick go?” He watches you close the door.

“He went to get some fresh air.” You’re slowly starting to realize that you hate Jerry. “So uhm, I have some board games I guess we could…play those or something…”

“Yeah that sounds fun, what do you got?” Beth stays near you.

The next hour or so is not terrible, even after what happened. Your cheeks sting a little, and your chest is in knots but you’re surviving. A choppy, somewhat awkward conversation is managed, you tell them about university and your… old… job. You guys fight over who gets to be what piece in monopoly, and you thoroughly trash their asses at the game. And you have…fun… it almost feels normal. There was a time when this was normal, when you’d be over late helping Rick on a project and they’d invite you in to hang out. It’s like that, when you were a friend and they were more than happy to spend time with you. But it’s different, occasionally one of them looks at you funny, not trying to be rude but they… remember that things are different now and they shut up because suddenly it’s weird again. But, it’s a lot more that you could have ever hoped for.

When the game is wrapping up, the front door creaks open. You turn to it in surprise, watching wide eyed as Rick shuffles in. His long fingers are nervously stroking back his wild blue hair. He sees you looking at him, averts his eyes to the side. You start standing up, he stands there looking away.

“IIII would like to offer you uurp a-a position as my research… partner…” He says finally when you are close. “You get t-to choose what contracts you work on, get to urp lead the projects you want to do. I-I can’t tell you what to do but you get to use my l-lab and my contacts and I-I’ll always make sure you have more than enough money and…” he trails off, finally looking at you. “You deserve to have the urp the freedom to do whatever the hell you want with y-your life, that incluuurp includes not having to work under anybody.”

“Only… if I get my own portal gun.” You cross your arms. “I don’t want to have to rely on you for getting around the multiverse.”

“That uh, t-that can be arranged.” He looks behind you, you follow his gaze, he’s looking at his daughter. “Listen uhm, I-I fucked up a lot in my life and s-sometimes I wish people could know the r-reasons behind s-some of the choices I’ve made. But I, I’m not going to fuck up this time.”

Taking the last few steps towards him you grab him by the collar of his blue shirt and dragged his head down, kissing him. His hands rest on your waist. “I would love to accept the position.”


End file.
